El pecado de un ángel
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: ¿Los ángeles, son tan buenos y puros... como ella pensaba? ¿podrá existir la posibilidad de que ellos también puedan pecar y llegar a vender su "alma" al diablo? ¿existen las segundas oportunidades?, Adaptación xD
1. Introducción

***El pecado de un ángel***

* * *

 ** _Resumen..._**

Sam está enfadada con su mejor amigo Danny, pues este está actuando muy distante con ella y ahora se va a coquetearles a otras chicas.

Sam dolida y harta por saber que su amor hacia Danny es un amor completamente imposible, no quiere hacer nada para hacer que Danny se fijé en ella, ni siquiera quiere aceptar la ayuda de su amigo Tucker, Jazz y de su propia abuela, pero por diferentes circunstancias y culpando a su mala suerte, termina enredada en inventar una canción que hable sobre una historia de amor.

Sam completamente furiosa (por sus problemas personales) no tiene ni idea de que cantar. Llega a su casa y decide buscar algún tipo de inspiración en su sótano, y después de una búsqueda intensiva encuentra el libro que hacía más de diez años pensó que se había perdido.

Confundía lo toma y de él cae una foto de una mujer que se parece mucho a ella, solo que de unos dos años mayor.

Su curiosidad puede más con ella y decide leer el libro, que no contiene título en la portada o algún tipo de editorial.

¿Acaso un libro pueda cambiar la vida de alguien y su historia de el impulso necesario, para no abandonar el amor que después de tanto tiempo vuelve a existir pero ha sido olvidado?

¿Los ángeles, son tan buenos y puros... como ella pensaba? ¿podrá existir la posibilidad de que ellos también puedan pecar y llegar a vender su alma al diablo?

¿existen las segundas oportunidades?

¿Ella podrá quedarse con su Ángel…? ¿sera posible que este, sienta lo mismo que antes... que la recuerde a pesar de ser haber pasado demasiado tiempo?

¿Su amor prohibido podrá ser finalmente libre y nadie podrá exterminarlo como en el pasado… ? o por lo contrario... siempre vivirá en luto eterno...

* * *

 _Holiis a todos, espero que estén bien y bueno puede que esto no era lo que se esperaban (ni yo me lo espere n.n )_

 _Solo espero que les guste y bueno este no es el final…. Solo es la "introducción"_

 _Y solo unas aclaraciones..._

 _Será una historia corta, que tiene unas semanas que la pensaba y no me animaba a publicarla, (sinceramente solo se la iba a entregar a mi hermana en papel, pues esta historia está inspirada en una de sus canciones favoritas, llamada KURO NO CHIKAI HIMITSU que significa algo así como Negro del secreto de regeneración ( toda la trama de la canción es de sus creadores, yo solo le estoy echando más trama y ocupando los personajes de DP ( que tampoco son míos) para hacer esta historia)_

 _Otra aclaración, muy al contrario a lo que pensamos sobre los ángeles... (y por esos es el titulo y resumen xD)_

 _Esta historia no creo que tenga nada de inocente (a excepción del primer y puede que el segundo capitulo) Lo aclaro solo por si acaso xD. (Esa canción si te hace pensar seriamente en las advertencias :v)_

 _En fin así que aclarado esto…._

 _Espero que también les guste el otro cap. (este lo subo porque ya está listo y bueno… los problemas con la compu ( las trabas más bien) puede que no me dejen subirlo otro día)_

 _Pero ya espero poder actualizar en esta semana (todo lo pendiente :D)_

 _Ok después del choro … me despido en el otro cap. :)_


	2. Una canción incompleta

**_*Una canción incompleta*_**

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **Mansion Manson**

\- ¡Sam! - grito una mujer mayor intentando alcanzar a la traviesa y linda de su nieta

\- Abue … ¡mira! - grito la niña sacando un libro con pasta negra - ¡es hermoso! - dijo la niña con expresión maravillada

\- ¿Y ahora qué opinas de venir de vez en cuando al sótano? - pregunto la mujer sonriendo un poco

\- Hum… está bien abuela, tienes razón, no está aburrido como creí - dijo la niña de unos siete años tomando el pesado libro en sus manos - pero… podemos dejar esto de la limpieza para después… quisiera saber de qué trata este libro - dijo con inocencia

\- Claro Sam, ¿quieres que te lo lea? -pregunto la mujer sonriendo

\- ¡Si abuela, por favor!

\- Entonces vamos… - dijo la mujer empezando a subir por unas escaleras

\- ¡Sí! - dijo la niña de ojos violetas con emoción antes de correr escaleras arriba

Ambas, tanto abuela como nieta llegaron a una habitación. La abrieron y de esta se podía apreciar un cuarto estilo victoriano, bastante acogedor, a pesar de ser muy oscuro.

La abuela se sentó en un sillón y Sam se acercó con el libro en sus manos, para posteriormente sentarse en el suelo teniendo cerca de ella un montón de colores y unas hojas de papel. La abuela sonrió y tomando el libro en sus manos lo abrió, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos y miro disimuladamente a su nieta que estaba empezando a trazar líneas al azar en una de las hojas de papel.

\- Erg.. Sam… - llamo a la niña que rápidamente alzo su mirada y observo curiosa

\- Si abue… ¿qué paso?-pregunto con inocencia dejando su colores a un lado

\- Yo…

\- ¿Si?- dijo Sam ladeando su cabeza

\- Sería bueno que… mejor vayamos de compras… se me estaba olvidando que tus padres me pidieron que... hiciéramos las compras de esta semana - explico la abuela cerrando el libro

\- ¿Ah?, pero… ¡huy! Está bien.. ¿Pero después me lees el libro?- pregunto mirándola con esperanza

\- Hum… si está bien… pero vamos.- exclamo la abuela para luego salir y sacando con disimulo el libro color negro sin título o editorial - compraremos un helado, solo déjame ir por dinero - explicó una vez que estaban en la sala

\- Si abuela… mientras yo voy por un suéter - dijo la niña antes de correr saliendo hasta un perchero y buscar entre los abrigos un suéter o chamarra para ella

\- Lo siento Sam, pero esto no te lo puedo leer, por ahora - pensó la abuela teniendo escondido el libro detrás de ella, para luego bajar con rapidez al sótano y buscar un estante donde colocar aquel libro.

\- ¡Abuela ya lo encontré! - escucho el grito de Sam que estaba buscándola arriba

La abuela sonrió y negó con diversión, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes darle una última mirada a ese libro, que contenía una trágica al igual que hermosa historia - Algún día… - pensó Aida, subiendo las escaleras, cuidando mucho que su nieta no se diera cuenta que había bajado de nuevo al sótano - ¿Sam, donde estás?-pregunto colocándose en la entrada de la puerta

\- ¡Aquí!, vamos abue, ya quiero mi helado - dijo Sam tomándola de la mano

Aida sonrió y asintió, amabas salieron de la casa y llegaron a un supermercado compraron todo, incluyendo sus helados pero el tiempo paso volando y ya sin saberlo se dirigían cerca de un parque.

Aida permitió que su nieta empezara a jugar, tomo asiento y la observo con una sonrisa o eso fue hasta que un niño rubio y una niña de cabello café ondulado (latina al parecer) empezaron a molestar a su nieta. Estuvo a punto de ir hasta ella pero se detuvo al ver que un niño de ojos azules (parecidos al océano) y de cabello negro, se colocó enfrente de esos niños, defendiendo a capa y espada a su nieta. Aida lo observo atónita, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por su nieta. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, al ver que este niño había logrado defender con éxito a su nieta, y ahora la ayudaba a levantarse y secar sus lágrimas, cual caballero andante.

\- Tierno, lindo y todo un caballero - pensó Aida volviendo a sentarse al ver que su nieta le daba las gracias y luego como forma de agradecerle le daba la mitad de un chocolate (que Aida le había comprado y que se iba a comer más al rato)

El niño de ojos azules, le sonrió y luego la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta unos columpios. Sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban jugando, como si no existiera nadie más.

Aida no pudo evitar mirarlos cada vez más enternecida. Teniendo la corazonada de que sería el hermoso comienzo de una gran amistad, y tal vez algo más…

\- Un ángel… -pensó Aida mirando correr a Sam, junto al niño de ojos azules - Un ángel… - susurro hasta que en su cabeza hizo un click y su postura relajada, se tensó. Observo de nuevo a ambos niños y metiendo una mano en su falda, saco una imagen de una mujer muy hermosa de ojos color violeta, que sostenía en sus brazos una bebe de ojos verdes y cabello negro - ¿Sera posible? - pensó observando a su nieta y a ese niño y negó divertida - Es tan solo una leyenda, pero… puede que sea verdad…. Tal vez… esta vez ambos puedan tener el final que tanto anhelaban - murmuro riendo ante lo que estaba pensando, solo se levantó y llamo a su nieta. Sam se acercó junto con el niño.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Aída poniéndose de cuclillas , mirando al niño con bastante atención

\- hum.. Me llamo Danny,… Danny Fenton - se presentó el niño algo nervioso por la mirada algo intensa que le daba Aida

\- Bueno Danny. Gracias por ayudar a ni nieta, te prometo que jamás lo olvidare, eres todo un... ángel- murmuro levantándose y acariciando la cabeza del niño como si fuera su propio hijo

\- Eh gracias … señora…

\- Aida, puedes decirme así, yo soy la abuela de Sam y desde ahora tu amiga - dijo dándole un guiño algo pícaro pues a pesar de quererlo ocultar o tal vez no estar completamente consciente de ello. Danny se había enamorado de su nieta y eso lo podía asegurar cualquiera que viera la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron al hacer la simple mención del nombre de la pequeña oji-violeta.

\- Gracias, Aida - murmuro Danny algo apenado.

\- Bueno Sam, despídete… Ya nos tenemos que ir. Acuérdate que mañana empiezan las clases

\- ¡Si, es verdad! - exclamo Sam con mucha energía y emoción - ¡Te veré mañana Danny, y podremos jugar en el recreo! - exclamo super feliz

Danny sonrió y asintió con emoción - Nos vemos mañana Sammy

\- ¡Hey!, no me gusta ese nombre - se quejó Sam pero Danny solo rio y la miro con ojos de cachorro

\- Por favor, ¿puedo llamarte Sammy, aunque sea de vez en cuándo? - pregunto

Aida abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miro a su nieta la cual se había sonrojado levemente y rodando sus ojos "harta" aprobó que el oji-azul le hablara con ese apodo de vez en cuando

\- Apenas te conozco y ya te admiro - murmuro Aida mirando a Danny el cual se sonrojo bastante pues se le había olvidado por completo que estaba la abuela de Sam presente

\- Lo siento... Es que… -intento decir apenado

\- No mi niño. Te admiro enserio, y creo que después de todo si eres impresionante, y puede que tal vez el príncipe azul de niña- explico dándole ánimos

\- ¡Abuela! - chillo Sam abriendo sus ojos, teniendo la vaga conciencia de que se refería su abuela - Mejor ya vámonos, y Danny… mañana nos vemos - se despidió agarrando unas bolsas para luego empezar a caminar, aun con sus mejillas tenidas de un color rojo

\- Nos vemos, Sam - dijo con una sonrisa casi tonta el niño mientras Aida solo reía ante la situación que tenía enfrente

\- hasta luego, Danny - se despidió Aida, tomando otras bolsas, para luego caminar, no sin mirarlo por un momento, pensando en lo parecido que era con aquel personaje de la historia que leyó.

\- Tal vez este equivocada pero… puede ser… verdad - pensó observando a su nieta con disimulo, la cual al parecer tenía una batalla interna con ella misma, pues de repente sonreía y luego hacia una mueca, luego volvía a sonreír y luego volvía a refunfuñar

\- Sam… - la llamo una vez que llegaron a la casa y dejaron todas las bolsas en la cocina y logrando con éxito que su nieta regresara a la realidad

\- ¿Si, abuela? - pregunto prestándole toda su atención

\- Vamos busquemos el violín … creo que ya me acorde de la otra parte de la canción …

\- ¡Oh abuela! ¿es enserio? - pregunto mirándola con asombro - SI vamos, quiero escucharla, siempre me ha gustado esa canción - exclamo con una sonrisa brillante

\- si Sam, vamos….- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una habitación, donde había un piano y hasta el fondo un hermoso violín de madera roja

\- No puedo dejar de verlo con asombro, es muy lindo - dijo sonriendo tomando el violín en sus manos

\- Y es mucho más hermoso cuando lo tocas,…- dijo a punto de tomarlo, sin embargo se detiene y mira a Sam- aunque creo que es justo que empieces a tocarlo tú, ya sabes las notas después de todo - le dijo a su nieta que solo la miro asombrada

\- pero …

\- pero lo harás bien - dijo su abuela con clama para luego sentarse enfrente de ella

Sam la observo sorprendida y algo insegura empezó a tocar. Su abuela sonrió al escuchar las notas comenzar a sonar, la miro y balanceo sus manos.

Sam sonrió al ver que le gustaba a su abuela la forma en que tocaba, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sentirse más segura, tocando un poco más rápido, observo a su abuela que al parecer estaba perdida en la melodía. Sam empezó a tararear, y su abuela la observo, ya era momento de empezar a cantar y lo hizo

 _Él se fue y ya no volverá_

 _las alas de un ángel peligrando están_

 _fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró_

 _un juicio divino su vida destruyó_

Canto Aida, sonriendo y recordando aquel libro…

Sam la observo y siguió manejando con gran habilidad el violín

 _herido y triste pensaba en morir_

 _solo vago, no tenía a donde ir_

Canto de nuevo Aida mirando a su nieta

 ** _¿a dónde vas? ¿te puedo ayudar?_**

 _sin saber por qué su mano acepto_

Canto ahora Sam.

Divertida su abuela la miro con atención sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la estrofa favorida de su nieta

Sam empezó a balancearse tocando el violín.

La foto de la mujer con la bebe paso por la cabeza de Aida y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su nieta de más grande.

 _el pobre ángel no supo que decir_

 _pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar_

 _no lo sabe pero carga un pecado mortal_

 _caja de Pandora abierta estas_

Canto Aida, recordando al niño y de nuevo negó. - Es ridículo… - pensó recordando a su nieta y Danny, juntos

 _la fruta prohibida se oculta en ti_

 _que no descubras mi impuro corazón_

 _un amor prohibido surgirá juntos nunca estarán_

 _humanos y ángeles…_

Canto Aida y Sam escucho con atención pues esa era la nueva estrofa que cantaba su abuela

 ** _i-m-p-e-r-d-o-n-a-b-l-e_**

Cantaron ambas, como si de alguna forma pensaran lo mismo. Sam miro a su abuela impresionada

\- ¿Como pude saber eso? - pensó Sam confundida cerro sus ojos y un chico de ojos verde neón y cabello blanco apareció en su pensamiento. Frunció el ceño y negó. - ¿Quién es… ? - pensó confundida estuvo a punto de parar pero su abuela continuo

 _No puedo más, necesito verte_

 _déjame sentir tu dulce mirada_

 _si es imposible perderé el olvido_

 _y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy_

Termino Aida para luego pararse

\- Hasta ahí, me acuerdo - murmuro Aida, dándole una sonrisa cansada a Sam

\- Es muy bonita la canción, ojala algún día te acuerdes de la letra completa - hablo Sam dejando a un lado el violín y también todos extraños pensamientos e ignorando el extraño dolor punzante en su pecho, como si ella hubiera sufrido mucho o tal vez ... llorado

\- Te prometo que si me acuerdo de más partes… te las cantare - juro Aida empezando a salir

\- Bueno…. abuela tengo sueño- dijo Sam tallando sus ojitos con sueño

\- Ya es algo tarde, te llevare a tú cuartó para que descanses - comunico agarrando su mano y guiándola de nuevo a aquella habitación estilo victoriano. Una vez acostada Sam miro a la silla donde debería estar el libro

\- Abue.. ¿Y el libro? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- Hum... Tal vez… Se lo llevo alguna de las sirvientas, mañana lo buscaremos… ¿está bien Sam?- dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Y dando un suspiro interno de alivio

\- ¿ok?.. Aunque es una lástima… me quedare con la duda de que sucedió… parecía muy interesante, además tenía un título parecido a la canción que tu cantas… - murmuro medio dormida

\- lo encontraremos Sam - dijo Aida acariciando cabeza

\- si hay que buscarlo…Me gustaría saber que dice… sobre los ángeles…. - susurro quedando dormida

\- ángeles… - dijo Aida sin saber exactamente que sentir - si supiera… - susurro mirándola con ternura

\- cuando tengas edad para leerla tu sola, te encantara - pensó sonriendo - aunque no seas muy romántica… tal vez esa historia te ayude… - pensó antes de levantarse y caminar fuera del cuarto dejando a la niña dormida - pero todo a su tiempo…- pensó recordando parte de la estrofa final

 _buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar_

 _esperando poder estar juntos otra vez..._

\- amor imposible…- pensó cerrando sus ojos - que espera estar junto de nuevo… - murmuró distraída, sacando una foto de la mujer de ojos violetas, que a pesar de tener a su bebe en brazos, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza muy grande - Ojala esta vez tengan un destino diferente… - pensó recordando al niño de cabello negro y ojos azules

* * *

 _bueno hasta aquí... (esos dos niños son unas ternuras *w* por ahora ... 7u7) ya se me pego lo pervertida de nuevo :v (ni modo n.n)_

 _Espero enserio que les gustara y bueno ahora si me despido (no quiero perder la costumbre xD)_

 _Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
